Summer Rain
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: Complete Oneshot Based on Belinda Carlisle's Summer Rain. Girl sends her husband off for war but never sees him ever again. Summer rain brings her comfort. Please rr Flamers welcome.


**A/N:** ok alright already! Sheesh! I'm finally getting my lazy ass up here and writing a fic which has been tearing me apart for the past few days. When I finally could turn on my computer, I suddenly had this irresistible urge to read fanfic instead of writing… people who understand that feeling raise your hand… counts ah ha! So I'm not the only one… good to know… I'm blabbering aren't I? Ok just so you know I came up with this idea whilst listening to my favourite radio station which just happens to be having an All-80s-Weekend so… expect what you will! Songfic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… or the Belinda Carlisle song  
(Little voice at the back of my head: Like DUH! Now get on with it!)  
(Me: Sheesh the nerve of some people)  
(Little voice at the back of my head: glares)

**Summer Rain**

**By: ice-meets-fire**

It was like when her grandmother told her stories of muggle war. The impending doom. Soldiers being called up to protect their country.

It was like someone turned back time and she was the wife of a soldier sending him off to war. Unsure if he would return safely to her arms. The uncertainty filled dread in her heart but she knew she had to let him go.

Only this time she wasn't sending him by train, but then again wizards hardly ever travelled by train, apparition was so much faster. No she was sending him to an apparition port. But that wasn't the point.

It was the wariness that filled her heart as she accompanied him, constantly wanting to grab him and hold him in her arms, never letting him go. She knew she should, but she couldn't, she knew that nothing good would ever come out of this war, heck, nothing good ever came out of war.

His arm was draped over her shoulder but as she turned to look at him, he wasn't even there anymore. His eyebrows were furrowed together as if he was contemplating how the war would turn out.

As if the heavens knew of the chaos that was to follow, thick purple rain clouds gathered above them. Lightning and thunder threatened.

As they reached the apparition port, the sky opened up and rain bathed over them.

He immediately tried to bring them into the shade but she refused to move.

He caught the look in her eyes, smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry so much, I promise I'll be back, besides who else is going to take care of Junior? Trust me, nothing will change."

She gave a bitter laugh and instinctively reached for her stomach. That, she reminded herself, was the only reason her husband had to persuade her to stay at home. She could swear that he planned it so she would get pregnant and could not go.

"You'd better! You hear me?" she whispered harshly, tears brimming in her eyes.

He gave her a sad smile and attempted to bring her into the shelter once again, but thought better of it and twirled her into his arms instead, heck he wasn't expected for another half hour. She squealed at the unexpected twist and laughed.

Only her husband could make her feel happy at a time like this, she shook her head as he began to dance with her, waltzing in the cold summer night.

Whispering our goodbyes,  
Waiting for a train,  
I was dancing with my baby,  
In the summer rain.  
I can hear him saying,  
'nothing will change,'  
Come dance with me baby,  
In the summer rain.

The rain fell but both could not careless, in fact it was rather like playing in the rain. The rain beat down, drenching both as they shared a secret smile. He twirled her and brought her close to him, their lips almost touching, before he twirled her out again. Laughing, she almost forgot why she was there.

When he brought her back to his arms again, he placed a light kiss on her lips before trying to find her hand to twirl her out again, however she had other things in mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him furiously, she couldn't tell if the water on her face was the rain or her tears.

"Don't go." She pulled back and said almost pleadingly.

He groaned and looked into her eyes, "You know I can't not go. Please don't make this any harder than it already is, I already can't bare to leave you."

I remember the rain on our skin,  
And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds,  
Whispering our goodbyes,  
Waiting for a train,  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain.

I remember laughing till we almost cried,  
There at the station that night,  
I remember looking in his eyes...

His final kiss before he left that night was the last kiss she had. She didn't expect that the goodbyes they had exchanged that night would be for forever.

She wasn't prepared for the blow that hit her when she found out that her love would never return to her arms, never kiss her goodnight anymore, never hug her when she felt sad, would never be there to comfort her… anymore.

He would never see his namesake. Hear his first words, first cry, first laugh.

She had waited at the apparition port the whole day when she had heard that the war was over, waiting amongst other concerned wives, mothers, girlfriends. But soon she was the only one left. The sky seemed to have felt her wariness, and darkened clouds appeared once again.

It wasn't until the stroke of midnight, did an owl appear and land beside her, a letter tied to its leg. It didn't take her long to see that it was a Ministry owl. All her pent-up sadness was let out as she read the first sentence of the letter.

_We're sorry to have to say that your husband died while… he died saving the world… we're sorry for your loss… _

The sky opened up and cried with her, summer rain once again falling.

In the nights and days which followed, friends stayed over and tried in every way to comfort her. However no matter how much they tried, and no matter how much she was comforted by their concern, she still had dreams of him. Them. Dancing in the summer rain, their last dance, their last kiss, last goodbye.

Oh my love, its you that I dream of,  
Oh my love, since that day,  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always,  
Dancing with you in the summer rain.

She knew she had to be strong if not for herself, for her child. Junior.

Soon, instead of dreading the night, she welcomed it and for a short while, at least, she could be happy, dancing in the summer rain.

When her son was born, she proudly gave her son his father's name. When she felt like giving up, during hard and trying times, she thought of him, his smiling face and her determination returned to her.

All she had to do was close her eyes and she still could envision the both of them dancing in the summer rain, the rain beating on their arms, their happy faces and the touch of his lips on hers.

Doesn't matter what I do now,  
Doesn't matter what I say,  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always,  
Dancing with you in the summer rain.

Her dreams were alike though not always the same. Her favourite one was when he used to talk to her, ignoring the sounding of the clock and the call of duty. He'd pull her into his arms and hold her close, like he'd never let her go. Rain pattered on their skin but both couldn't care less, dancing until they were both out of breath.

I can here the whistle,  
Military train,  
I was dancing with my baby,  
In the summer rain.  
I can here him saying,  
Ooh 'love is strange,'  
Come dance with me baby,  
In the summer rain.

Memories triggered and he had to go, but in her dreams, she was ignorant of the fact that he would never return. He gave her a kiss goodbye and waved from the apparition port, she smiled, hoping he'd soon return.

I remember the rain pouring down,  
And we wore our hearts out,  
As the train pulled out.  
I can see my baby,  
Waving from the train,  
It was the last time that I saw him,  
In the summer rain...

She always awoke with a smile on her face. 'Another day to get through, other troubles to overcome, more diapers to change.' She thought with a smile as she heard her child calling for her from his cot.

When her son turned 4 and a half months, summer swung round again. At night, when she heard the thunder roar and saw lightning strike, she was reminded of him, not in a bad way though, it felt that he was there beside her. Bringing the comfort he failed to give her since he wasn't physically there.

Every time the wind blew into her face, it felt as if he was caressing her face. Instead of dreading summer, she looked forward to it. It brought her comfort nothing else could. Well maybe other than her child.

Every time I see the lightning.  
Every time I hear the thunder.  
Every time I close the window,  
When this happens in summer.  
Oh the night is so inviting,  
I can feel that you are so close,  
I can feel you when the wind blows,  
Blows right through my heart.

So maybe it was fitting for her to die, friends and family all around her, in her bed, on a cold summer night, rain pitter-pattering into her room as she refused to have it closed. The summer rain hit her skin and the wind blew in her face, a comfort brought to her only by the heavens.

Every night and every day now,  
Though I know you've gone away,  
Somewhere in my heart I am always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain.

When her heart stopped beating, a smile sneaked onto her face and she closed her eyes with a sigh. They all knew what she was thinking of and were happy for her. She could finally enjoy many more dances with her love under the summer rain.

A/N: hmm… so how was that? I really REALLY like this song by Belinda Carlisle… oh hell I like all of Belinda Carlisle's songs especially Summer Rain and Heaven is a Place on Earth. I seriously have to stop killing off my characters. Alright! Go ahead… hit that bluish button at the bottom of the page and review! Flamers are welcome too.


End file.
